Defender
by Amano Unmei
Summary: The city of Stromgarde has always been considered the cradle of humanity by its inhabitants, and a keep strong and safe. Yet, there is a shadow lingering... what will happen to the noble city? Backstory to a World of Warcraft character.


I swung the blade in the air.

'Not bad.' he commented, blocking the blow with his own sword. Pushing me backwards, he added: 'But you need to take adventage of the lenght, little brother.'

We were twins, but he still called me his little brother. I guess it was because he always seemed better at everything. I felt like his shade, always at least a step behind him. Everyone kept praising him - Dryne this, Dryne that... I did trust his talents, but I feel excused that I envied him... at least a bit.

'Stand further back.' Dryne explained. 'Where you are now I can easily reach you and hurt you.' As I took a few steps backwards, he added: 'That's it... try again.'

I did as I was told, trying a thrust this time. I did my best to keep my distance. 'Much better!' Dryne cheered for me.

Smiling at him, I continued our training duel. We went on and on, and before I knew it, the sun started its journey down to the horizon. It was well past noon. Hearing that I am getting better and better, I wiped some sweat off my forehead. Looking towards the city, I saw a familiar figure approach us with a basket. It must have been our little red-haired sister, bringing us some food and water, like every time we trained.

'Hello, Leenah.' I greeted her cheerfully. I would hug her, but my clothes were already sticking to me and I knew she would not like the feeling of them.

She stuffed the basket into my hands. 'I got some news.' she said, not at all smiling. Dryne and I surveyed her, our expressions a bit more serious as we nodded together, encouraging her to tell us more.

'The people say they have seen ogres assembling out in the highlands.' Leenah said. 'Closer to the city than ever before.'

'Impossible...' my brother said uncertainly. 'The local tribes never worked together... they'd sooner cut each other's throats than unite against someone.'

I looked at his face. Each time I did that I felt like staring into a mirror. 'What makes you so sure?' I asked. 'How well do we know the ogres? If they have a reason to attack us, they may as well have a reason to work together.'

Leenah shrugged. 'Whatever it is, it looks bad.' Dryne nodded, agreeing with her.

'The Light is with us.' I stated almost solemnly. It was like a good luck charm; each time I said it, I felt slightly better, and therefore I said it each time something was going wrong. Even if it was only to calm myself down.

But this time I was not so sure of it... The sun was setting as we ate out in the fields, and it was red.

Blood red.

* * *

The following morning only confirmed the fears of the people. As I roamed the streets of Stromgarde, I saw many armoured and armed men patrolling within and outside the city's walls. Each of them had either white, golden or silver plates and either an ornate hammer or sword. And all had the insignia I wore on my neck so proudly. 

The Silver Hand.

I wanted to ask, but did not dare. And I did think I already knew the answer... the ogres were near. Hence the holy order sent reinforcements to Stromgarde. But was it only to calm the people, or were they really able to make a stand against the ogres if they struck? I realized I know far too little to judge. Hence my fears grew.

The paladins I passed sent me friendly smiles. I smiled back nervously, sometimes bowing if I recognized those far superior to me. I knew one thing.

Something terrible hung in the air.

* * *

The bells rang.

I sat bolt upright in my bed, staring at the window. I could clearly see the keep's tower from here, and what I have seen froze the blood in my veins. The bells were ringing an alarm.

I quickly dressed and put my armour on. It was little - in such a hurry I managed a chain mail shirt and little more. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and tied it to my back, rushing downstairs. My parents were already awake. Mother was watching the ruckuss outside with her face ashen pale and my father was already clad in his full plate armour. Dryne came in right after me, also prepared for battle, and behind him walked Leenah in her red robes.

Father surveyed us and shook his head slightly. 'I will not ask you to stay, nor will I encourage you to fight. Stromgarde needs us all, and wether you wish to risk your lives for it or run, it is up to you.' he grabbed his ornate hammer that rested by the fireplace. He has not used it since the last war, but took care of it as if it was a part of his soul, cleaning it and training with it daily. 'Decide what you value more - your lives or your allegiance.'

Our mother stared at him with watery eyes. I did not quite understand myself... he will not ask us to fight, but his words were almost accusations towards those that wish to flee. Dryne took a step forward.

'I am sworn as a paladin and I shall stand fast where my brethren battle.' he said solemnly.

Father nodded at him when Leenah said: 'I will not let them burn my home.'

Again a simple nod. I figured it was my turn. Envious of Dryne's fame both in the family and in Stromgarde as a whole, I said:  
'I will fight. I am sworn to the Light and I shall bring it to both our allies and our foes. I shall fight for my home, which is here, and my heart bound to it. I shall fight for Stromgarde'

Father smiled.

* * *

The battle outside was already fierce. Ogres stormed the gates and spilled into the city like a wave, spread in all directions. The tactic of causing chaos in the enemy's lines... To my horror, I noticed they were not only united, but had allies - forest trolls from the eastern regions. My heart sank as I saw them fight with their almost legendary ferocity and blood lust.

Drawing my sword, I rushed. Dryne was right behind me - I quickly lost father and Leenah from sight. The two of us fought almost like one, standing back to back and slicing whoever came too near. My brother was very confident, a wide grin fixed on his face. But I was not at all sure of anything, except one thing - he has always been overconfident.

Before we knew it, ogres tried to surround us. One of them swung a club right at the two of us and we had to jump sideways to dodge it. They managed to seperate us, making each of us weaker and vulnerable. I saw two trolls rush at Dryne almost instanly after he landed back on the ground. I, on the other hand, had an ogre on me. I blocked its enormous club with my sword, risking breaking it in two. Fortunately, the blade held it back, but then my leg slipped and I hit the ground, landing on my back. I instantly rolled sideways to avoid the ogre's club. I managed by a second.

Gazing to my right I saw that Dryne already managed to cut one troll's throat. Cursing myself for my uselessness I decided to put up a fight.  
My opponent was far bigger than me and his club could crush me with a single blow. Yet, my adventage there was my size and speed. If only I do not stand in place he should not be able to reach me. I kept jumping and running all around it, slicing with my blade. Every time the ogre tried to hit me, I was already a few steps away. Sadly, my victory was as far away as before. The blade of my sword was not able to pierce the ogre's armour - the few pieces it had on, at least - and if it hit skin, it barely scratched it. I tried thrusting, but my opponent moved aside.

I gazed sideways again, briefly enough not to give the ogre a chance. Dryne managed to take down another troll, and I could not defeat my foe. I felt almost ashamed. It distracted me.

And that moment of distraction was enough for the ogre to push me aside with one hand and send me flying towards the wall. I hit it, hissing, and slid down to the ground. My sword laid several feet before me, near the ogre, as I let go of it when it hit me. Dryne sent me a worried gaze and quickly turned away, as my foe was now very interested in him. I tried to stagger up to my feet as my brother rushed forward with a simple "For the Light!".

I noticed smoke from the Keep itself. The raiders must have stormed it... I looked back. The Tower of Arathor was untouched, but already overrun by trolls. I cursed as I heard a guttural yell before me. Hastly turning back I saw the ogre collapse with Dryne's sword in its neck. When he helped me get up, I did not look at him. I felt bad.

But there was no time to dwell on ourselves. We ran through the streets of our burning city, passing battling soldiers and jumping over the fallen. Sometimes we had to push back a blow that came from a side as we passed, but no one followed us. Running, I noticed that there we more bodies of humans than of ogres or trolls. Human blood painted the grass and cobblestones. And pained me.

At one point I pulled Dryne's arm so roughly he nearly fell to his back, but managed to keep his balance. Glaring angrily at me, he hissed:

'What!'

I pointed at a few bodies that lay beneath the feet of a man struggling with trolls. He was outnumbered, but that was not what caught our attention. Dryne and I instantly went pale as we realized my first impression was right.

At the soldier's feet, with his face white and soaked in blood, laid our father.

I felt the urge to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat. I wanted to rush over to the body, somewhat hoping it is not true, that when I reach him my father will look at me and smile, all well... But my brother held me back, saying something about trolls and certain death. But I did not hear him. The voice was distant, as if calling from the sea. I did not see a thing... only my father.

I snapped out of it when Dryne slapped me across my face. At first I was shocked, but then my soul thanked him for bringing me back to Azeroth. We backed up, thankful the trolls did not notice us yet, and then my brother pulled me sideways, further away.

I have no idea when we split up, but before I knew it I was all alone. Dryne vanished from view and I found myself standing amidst slaughtered, dismembered bodies. In pools of blood lay many insignias of the Silver Hand and the kingdom of Lordaeron. Instinctively I grabbed the one on my neck, making sure it is still there. I felt the urge to close my eyes as a tear threatened to break free.

'Hey, you!'  
I turned around instantly, almost ready to raise my sword. But whoever called me was human, and therefore my ally. I took a deep breath as a man in black leather approached me and surveyed me.

'Who are you, boy?' he asked, his voice only slightly calmer.

I swallowed. 'Junior Paladin Rence Thandring'

The man snorted. 'The Silver Hand.' he turned me towards the houses behind me and added: 'Look at this, boy. Look at the blood and destruction that came to us. Where is your holy order? Why can't the Silver Hand help us?'

I felt a burning urge to slap away the hand he put on my shoulder. The tear finally broke through as the accusations repeated themselves in my mind, over and over again. We cannot help them... we, who are supposed to be the saviours of humanity.

Then my eyes went wide open as I spotted smoke from a few of the houses, deeper in the city. I knew them well... too well. I rushed forward, leaving the shocked man behind me.

'MOTHER!'

Nothing around me mattered at the moment. Absent-mindedly I recalled the blood-soaked face of my father as I ran towards the burning buildings. When I finally reached the spot, I found my own house already in ashes. There was very little left. Less than one third of the walls... the entire upper floor collapsed. There were only a few blackened pieces of wood left of it. Among the melted stones I only saw one twisted, burnt hand.

Mother...

I turned away and nearly fell to my knees. I was crying and could not control myself. I knew not what has befallen my two siblings... I feared I was left all alone in the middle of true hell. I whispered a silent prayer, trying to comfort myself.

But I put myself together only after I slaughtered a troll. And not just killed, no - I mean slaughtered. The very memory of the view sickens me, and even more when I realize it was I who did it. I engaged in battle once more, asking the Light for mercy over those who were left.  
The sun was setting. And it was blood red.

We pushed most of them back. They kept control of some sections of Stromgarde, but the battle was more or less over. The guards at the border of the territory we still held managed to hold the ogres and trolls back, giving us some peace. We gathered all the bodies that were on our side of the city, and sadly there was very little of them. The people thanked the Light for allowing us to bury the remains of our fallen king, Thoras Trollbane, down in the royal catacombs.

I prayed for his valiant soul and then went towards another part of the graveyard, further from the crypt. An old man just stood up from before the gravestone on which he carved the words I asked him to...

**_Arthur and Lidia Thandring_**

_Knight of the Silver Hand and his Lady  
Nobles of Stromgarde  
Fought for the Light and for the Light fell,  
let It take care of their souls._

I nodded and thanked him for a wonderful work. As he left, I knelt and closed my eyes, feeling more inevitable tears. Anger filled me once more when I tried to shake off the memories of their corpses. I sobbed, inwardly asking them to forgive me.

I shiverred and shot bolt upright as a hand was laid on my shoulder. I grabbed it, shocked, and turned around on knee and heel. Dryne was standing behind me, smiling somewhat sadly, with Leenah right behind him. I should have recognized the familiar, warm touch of my own twin... I smiled back to him, tears still in my eyes, and straightened up.

For long moments no one said nothing as I hugged both of them, glad that at least they got out of that hell alive. We left the graveyard, leaving only a candle at the names of our parents, without a single word. The city - or more accurately, the part that still belong to us - was relatively safe for the time being.

As we passed people on our way to one of the bigger campfires that were set to tend to the wounded, we have seen many people trying to salvage whatever they could from ruins of their houses. Some of what they got out were corpses, or single body parts at least. I tried not to look around - I've had enough of death and sorrow already. But even when not watching, I heard some of them speak. And most of them accused the Silver Hand. Of various things - not being able to stop the raiders, of deceiving people by coming and not helping... My heart sank, and the rest of our way towards the campfire I spent biting my lips.

When we finally rested by the creeking wood, I stared at the dancing flames, not knowing what to say.

Leenah did it for me: 'So... what happens to us now?'

I could only shrug. There was nothing that came to mind... everything around me seemed to have collapsed the moment it was clear we are losing the battle. Stromgarde lost its ruler, and even though the prince was still alive and in a quite good shape, we all knew it will not be easy to put the kingdom back together. For me alone the loss of my parents was a bigger burden. My world was over.

'I know what I will do.' said Dryne. My sister and I immidiately turned our eyes to him, listening intently. He nodded, going on: 'I have heard news that there is this sort of a new movement forming north in Lordaeron.'

'Movement?' I asked, frowning.

Another nod as Dryne fixed his eyes on the crimson flames. 'They call themselves the Scarlet Crusade.'

'Crusade?' Leenah repeated almost mockingly. 'What do they fight against?'

'The Scourge.' our brother explained evenly. 'They wish to destroy them and reclaim Lordaeron. Once and for all.'

Once and for all. Noble cause. 'But the Scourge is not exactly the problem of Stromgarde...' I began carefully, expecting anger. And anger was what I got.

'Not the problem of Stromgarde!' Dryne nearly yelled at me. 'If not for the Scourge this would have never happened! I shall travel north and fight as one of the Scarlet Crusade. Fight for Lordaeron and all of the Alliance.' he paused, taking a deep breath. That seemed to have somewhat calmed him down. 'That will at least give me a reason to live and an opportunity to become worthy of my father's name.'

I nodded. That sounded perfectly. An oath of allegiance to fight for a rightous cause and your own legacy. A few days ago I would have stood up and sworn my own, solemn oath. But now... now that I have seen what has befallen Stromgarde... I was not sure anymore. Not sure if such oaths, however greatly they may sound, were ever able to fully come true. But it was my brother's word, and never ever break a given word.

He looked at me and Leenah. 'I do not ask you to follow me.' he stated. Unnecessarily, I thought, as we all knew we will not follow if it is not our wish.

'I know.' I answered him. 'And I admit I do not want to go.'

My sister stared at me, her expression blank. 'What will you do then'?

'I will go south.' I said firmly. 'Just like the kings of Arathi left Strom to go southward, I will follow their footsteps and search for a new life in the ciry of Stormwind.'

'The other city of the Arathi kings...' Leenah added almost dreamingly.

'Perhaps one day we could return to rebuild Stromgarde.' I said, more to myself than anyone else.

'Do as you will.' Dryne said, standing up. 'Each of us has to find our own fate.'

'I'm going with Rencie.' our little sister said. I smiled at her gratefully. At least I would not have to travel all alone. Dryne nodded.

'I will depart for Lordaeron at first light.' he stated. 'We can only hope we meet again. Wherever we go, and wherever we end up, let the Light always be with us.'

* * *

Leenah and I also left the ruined city at first light, but we quickly parted with Dryne. Our paths went on in different directions. We wished each other the best of luck, yet I noticed there was something odd in my brother's behaviour. He seemed... different. Like a strong father instead of a twin brother. He accepted Leenah's goodbye hug, but with little passion, almost as if it was something he did not enjoy. Even though he always smiled when she clung to him. We said our farewells and took the two different paths. Each of them could have been a path to death and damnation or luck and happiness. Back then none of us was able to say what lies ahead, yet we went on into the unknown.

Gazing behind my shoulder, I saw Dryne's back as he marched towards the northern kingdoms. And that was the last I have seen of the real Dryne.


End file.
